


Should I Stay

by leavemewiththerazor



Series: Twenty One Pilots Flash Fics/Drabbles [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Funny, M/M, Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemewiththerazor/pseuds/leavemewiththerazor
Summary: Or Should I Go *guitar*





	Should I Stay

"Tyler, don't go."  
Tyler keeps his hand on the doorknob but turns around to face Josh. "You can't make me stay."  
"I know, Tyler. But please, don't go anywhere."  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
"...well for one thing, you're not wearing any pants."


End file.
